


Once Upon A Blue Moon

by Princess24



Series: Creature Merlin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), knights of the round table - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Magic, Magic Revealed, Mermaids, Mermen, On Hiatus, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: Once every thousand years upon a night as silent as the others a blue moon will appear. Only upon the night of the blue moon do Golden tail mermaids lose the ability to hide their identities. Making them vulnerable to attack. Can Merlin keep his identity, and powers hidden among the crowd, or will Arthur finally learn the truth about his magical merservant.(I  don't own merlin, or the charcters.)
Series: Creature Merlin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087817
Kudos: 25





	1. Prolouge

Wading silently through the clear blue waters of lake Avalon, I gazed longingly behind me at my home beneath the waves. Wishing with all my heart that I didn't have to go. My mom seeming to hear the silent pleadings of my heart quickly swam closer to me. Lightly bumping her thin pale shoulder against mine, smiled encouragingly at me.

"Merlin my son, I know you prefer not to ...."

"Prefer?? Try completely against it." I mumbled stopping 5 feet from the shore and crossing my arms and glaring at her. Rolling her eyes at me she gently slapped her shimmering purple tail against my golden one. Silently reprimanding me for interrupting. 

"As i was saying. I know your against going to camelot, but your powers have grown beyond my knowledge of golden mer powers. Its too dangerous for you to stay here. The other merpeople have already expressed concern. I know you would never hurt anyone, but the others don't. A merman with the powers you possess, not to mention a golden tail is just unheard of. I fear if you stay even a moment longer the others may take it upon themselves to remove a possible threat themselves. If it weren't for your friend will sacrifing himself to save you a month ago i fear they would have succeeded in killing you back than." Averting my eyes and staring down at the waves gently lapping against my scales I sighed in defeat. I knew she was right but that didn't stop me from trying one last time.

"But why Camelot. Isn't that the one kingdom that kills creatures like us?" I begged blowing my eyes out as wide as they could go, and clasping my hands in front of me. I could tell by her hesitation that my baby blue pouting eyes were really doing a number on her heart, but not enough to change her mind apparently. Shaking her head rapidly to clear it she quickly turned away from my puppy dog act and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No Merlin. I know what your doing and it isn't going to work this time. I know camelot is dangerous but its where your uncle gaius lives. He was really close to your father the last golden tail merman. So he will know best how to teach you to control your powers. Now its getting late. Your uncle will be expecting you. He wanted to come meet you here but apperently he's been over run with patients lately because of the flu thats been going around. So he left clothes for you to change into over behind that tree over there." She scolded pointing to a huge oak tree a few feet away from the shore, right at the edge of the forest leading to Camelot. 

Admitting defeat and allowing my shoulders to fall forward I grudgingly swam the rest of the way to the sand. Crawling out of the water I flopped over onto my back and raising my tail into the air I closed my eyes swiping my hand across the golden scales as I quietly focused my magic on the change. Opening my eyes as my blue irises changed to gold I gazed down at what once were golden scales, and quietly admired the pale skin of my brand new legs. It never stopped amazing me how beautiful a pair of legs could be. After a moment I remembered my mom swimming only 5 ft away and blushing at being caught checking myself, I jumped to my feet and quickly scurried over to where the clothes lay waiting. I was definitely grateful my mom had me practice walking a week before i was due to leave otherwise i doubt I would be able to make it all the way to giaus place without face planting in the dirt.

Grabbing the faded brown slacks, and blue tshirt i quickly pulled them on, along with the brown jacket and red neckerchief giaus provided me with to hide the birthmark of a mermaid tail on my neck. It was the only thing my magic couldn't hide identifing me as the golden merman. Apparently only those born with a golden tail have this mark and the ability to walk on land. Although merpeople are creatures of magic, I am the only one who was born with the ability to use magic. Powerful magic at that. I've heard the druids even refer to me as the most powerful sorcerer on earth.

Adjusting my jacket I glanced up in time to see my mom rapidly hiding the tear streaks on her face as she gazed lovingly over at me.

"Oh my handsome boy. It seems like only yesterday i was holding you in my arms as gazing down into your golden eyes as you sent your cradle flying out of the lake through the forest. Took your dad hours to find it. Haha. Now I see a young man ready to leave the nest. Where did the time go." She sighed wiping away yet another tear. Smiling and approaching the edge of the water. I kneeled down on the damp dirt below and reached out my hand for my mom to grab and press against her cheek. Gazing happily up at me she pressed a tender kiss against the palm of my hand before gently pushing me away.

"Do be careful son, and make sure to listen to everything giaus tells you, and also give him this letter when you get there." Handing me a folded envelope made out of mermaid scales to protect the paper from the water, she tearfully blew me one more kiss before sinking below the waves. Sighing sadly I got to my new feet and taking one last look behind me at my once home I headed toward camelot.

🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️

"Do you know where I can find Giaus place?" I asked a passing guard at the entrance to Camelot. It had taken me all night but I finally made it to Camelot, and let me tell you. It was nothing like I expected. I'm not entirely sure what I was expecting. Maybe blood splattered roads, or even magical creatures running for their lives. I definitely didn't expect a quiet little village with kids giddly running down the roads , and merchants happily selling their wares. Maybe all those horror stories about camelot were just stories after all. Maybe.

"Over to the right of the court yard , past the prye." He replied nonchalantly.

"Thanks i... wait did you say prye?" He was just about to explain when I heard angry shouts coming from the court yard. Ignoring the guards failed attempts to explain I rushed forward determined to investigate. What i saw there froze me in my tracks. For tied to a pole overtop of a large pile of wood was a man who looked only a few years older than me. Surrounding him was a huge crowd shouting angrily at him. I could vaguely make out the words sorcerer and monster amidst the chaos before a new louder voice joined the throng wuieting all the rest. Scanning the area my eyes finally found the source atop a huge platform connected to the castle overlooking the courtyard. Standing in front of a red velvet chair adorned in the finest of clothes was I assumed to be the King. Glaring down at the man tied to the pole he opened his mouth and addressed the crowd.

"You have been accused of practicing sorcery in camelot, and have here by been sentenced to death." I stood there frozen listening to him rant on and on of the evils of magic before finally lowering his hand indicating to light the prye. I stared in shock and terror as I watched a man barely older than me burn for something I had been born with, and hearing his aganoized screams of pain I trembled as images of me burning appeared in my head. The stories were right. Camelot is nothing but a death trap for people like me. I vowed to myself from than on never to let anyone ever discover my magic. In fact from this point on I would avoid the royal family like the plague. Well at least that was the plan. Yet obviously fate had other plans as shortly after I found myself saving not only my uncle with magic, but the crown prince as well from certain doom and being made Arthurs manservant. How do I get myself into these situations. 


	2. Four Years Latter

"Up en atta um lazy daisy. Your wasting daylight. " I cheerfully greeted, flinging open the bright red curtains. A groan could be heard from the other side of the room as a goblet came soaring toward me at the first light of sunlight hitting the new Kings face. Ducking out of the way I smiled cheerfully at the golden haired man glaring annoyedly at me from his king sized bed.

"Merlin do you enjoy tormenting me daily with your insufferable chatter." He groaned again falling back against the pillows and hiding his face beneath the safety of his blankets.

"Oops. Guess you found me out. I live to torment my king with my beautiful voice." I laughed waltzing over and yanking the blanket away from him.

"Beautiful my butt." He grumbled placing his pillow over his head to block out my voice.

"Oh no. None of that sire. You have way to much to do today for you to be sleeping the day away." I laughed grabbing his legs and swiftly pulling him to the ground, before dodging out of the way of a pillow aimed at my head.

"Now your breakfast is on the table getting cold, so I suggest you hurry up and eat so you can get dressed. You have a meeting with the council after breakfast to discuss taxes, and the welfare of the village. Than latter you agreed to training the new knights, and might I suggest you go at least a little easier on them this time. Giaus has quite enough patients to deal with as it is with the cold going around without you being a prat and adding to his workload."

"Merlin. They are knights I will certainly not go easy on them. How can I expect them to protect the kingdom if they can't even handle one little training session with me." He replied rolling his eyes as he got up off the floor and headed to the table where his plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, porriage, and milk sat waiting for him.

"Maybe, but you could at least stop acting like your trying to take their head off everytime you train them." I sighed exasperated grabbing a set of clothes from his closet.

"Stop being such a girl Merlin. I do not act that way, and how come my boots haven't been polished yet." He complained finally noticing the dusty pair of boots lying untouched by the bed.

 _"Umm maybe because I was busy stopping the sorcerer trying to take your head off last night."_ I silently fumed knowing I couldn't very well tell him that without revealing my secret of being a golden tail merman to him. So instead I merely shrugged and giving him my best goofy grin.

"But Sire don't you know dusty boots are all the rage now. I was merely keeping you fashionable is all."

"More like you were merely too busy spending time in the tavern is more like it Merlin." I frowned at that. If only he knew the only time I've ever even stepped foot in that place was when gwain dragged me there on my Birthday last year. I don't know why my uncle continues to use that stupid escuse. Or why Arthur even believes it in the first place. You would think he would have gone searching for me or asked Gwain and learned the truth. Yet the Dollophead for some inconceivable reason continues to believe such an obvious lie. Yet before I could even think to deny his claims he continued.

"You know your right I've been inconsiderate. Here you are trying to keep me fashionable and yet your shoes are all clean. As crown prince and your master who am I not to make sure your shoes are fashionable as well. Maybe an afternoon in the stalks will fix that." And thats how I found myself once more strapped in the stalks under the blazing sun being pelted by potatoes.

🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️🧜♂️

Slamming the door open I angrily marched into my home ignoring the bewildered look of my uncle as I left a trail of rotten vegetables behind me. Slamming myself down on a chair by the table I grumpily began peeling potatoes and squash out of my hair.

"What ever did you do this time to earn you an entire afternoon in the stalks Merlin." My uncle tiredly asked closing the still open door before making his way over to me.

"I saved the prats life and forgot to polish his stupid boots." I whined tossing a piece of carrot in my hair onto the ground. Which in turn earned me a raised eyebrow from gaius.

"I know you keep saying that one day Arthur will finally understand all I've done for him over the years, but I'm honestly starting to question if that day will ever come. I fear Uthers hatred of magic and magical creatures has become far too engrained in Arthur for me to ever reveal my true identity. Not to mention it doesn't help that his uncle agravain is over there feeding him lies about me and my kind." I sighed sadly, burying my face in my arms as giaus plodded over to grab a jar of burn cream for my sunburn.

"You just got to be patient my boy. The day will one day come when Emrys and the once and future king can finally unite the lands of abilon, but until than you just got to hang on and keep protecting Arthur from the shadows."

"Easy for you to say. You aren't a magical creature like me. Your magic isn't ingrained in your blood like me. You had to study long hours to learn magic and can stop when ever you want. Me. If I were to even think about not using magic for more than 3 days I will die. Not to mention I have to constantly take trips to the lake every month to stretch my fins otherwise I will dry out and die, and if I'm not careful every second of the day I could potentially wear myself out to much protecting arthur and not be able to stop myself from transforming back anytime I touch water." I pouted wincing slightly at the cold cream giaus was smearing on the back of my neck.

"I may not fully understand exactly what your going through merlin, but don't forget I'm technically a merman too. Its only because of a gentic mutation in my genes that I was born with legs and the ability to live above ground. Just because my body does not breath water like you doesn't mean I haven't suffered as well. I had to watch as my brother the last golden merman before you was driven from his home by uther threatening to posion the entire lake if he didn't. I had to watch as your mom had to raise you alone wondering day after day if balinor was even still alive. Only for him to be killed a few years later by bandits when you and arthur went searching for him. So don't you tell me I don't understand what its like to have to hide a part of yourself from those you love." He huffed lightly smacking the back of my head before screwing the lid back on the cream and putting it back on the shelf.

"Now before you leave tonight to help Arthur I need you to clean out the leech tank." With that he quickly turned on his heels and left not giving me a chance to respond. Groaning I once more buried my head in my arms in a futile attempt to block out the world around me.


	3. Golden Tail Merman

(Arthur POV)

"Arthur! Will you just listen to me for one second." I sighed in esasperation as I unsuccessfully attempted to lose my uncle in the throngs of servants bustling around the hallways preparing for my birthday bash in 2 days. If I could I would have skipped the day all together as it was just another terrible reminder of the day my dad was taken from me by magic. I know he was already dying before that socerer sped things along, but I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I hadn't turned to magic. Would my dad have recovered? Would he still be alive? Or did that old man even kill my dad, maybe he really was telling the truth when he said he did the best he could. Maybe there really was nothing dagoon could do to save him. I guess I will never know.

"Arthur!" Oh right my uncle. Looks like I didn't lose him in that last group of servants I blended in with. Sighing in defeat I halted my frantic escape attempts and turned to face my dragon.

"Finally, I thought you weren't going to stop for a moment there." I wasn't. But can't really tell him that now can I.

"What do you need uncle there's a lot to do before the celebrations in 2 days. Unless its urgent I am afraid it really should wait until after..." Grabbing my shoulders and freezing me in place before I could take even 2 steps away from him he cut me off midsentence.

"I'm afraid it is urgent. I have just been informed that your Birthday this year falls upon the night of the first blue moon that will have been seen in 4000 years." He triumphantly stated. Grinning wildly at me as though I should know what that means.

"Ok and?" I impatiently prompted crossing my arms and staring him down as though he was an annoying bug waiting to be squashed. His smile faltered at that but didn't entirely vanish. Only shrunk.

"Arthur have you not heard of the legends. About the blue moon and the golden tail mermaid."

"The golden tail what?" I sputtered trying to decide if my uncle were actually drunk or not. Sighing and shaking his head as if I were a small child Agravain proceeded to explain.

"The golden tail mermaid. Like regular mer people its said to be a creature with the top half of a human, and lower half of a fish. Yet what makes this creature so different from the others is it is born with a tail made of pure gold scales, and only 2 are ever born every 1000 years. Where normal mer people are born without a lick of magic or magical potential. Golden tail mermen or mermaids are said to possess enormous amounts of magic. Enough to topple an entire kingdom if they so chose." Horrified I stared at him one hand covering my mouth in shock. If this was true than this creature could be a serious threat to the kingdom. I was just about to ask him why he was telling me this when he continued.

"But thats not all thats said about them. Apparently unlike the regular merpeople, golden tail mermaids/man can change their tail for legs. In other words they can walk on land and disquise themselves as one of us. For all we know there could be one among us right now." At this my horrified eyes immediately scanned the faces of those around me. Terrified of a possible monster hiding amongst them.

"Oh don't worry my dear nephew. For I have a little secret. I know how to find them. You see Arthur I know for a fact only 1 remains as the other one was killed during the battle against the dragon. Thats right Arthur the first one was balinor. The dragon king. So the other one can't be more than a child since its always past down from father to son/daughter, and children merfolk are not as strong as the adults. Plus I learned that even in their human forms these creatures have a few weaknesses. The first is a birthmark in the shape of a tail that appears on their neck that not even the strongest magic can cover up. The second is on the night of the full moon their magic weakens and they are unable to hide. So much so that even a drop of water on their skin during the blue moon and they will instantly revert back to their orginal forms."

"And your postive this isn't just a legend. Just because you met one doesn't mean there's another, nor does it mean all those stories about the blue moon are true. For all we know the second one may not even be in the kingdom at all but far far away." I reasoned. Hoping beyond belief that I'm right and this thing is far far away. Grinning like a mad man now agravain took another step closer so that he was mer inches away from me, and holding out his hand which held a stone that was shining almost as bright and golden as the noon day sun he continued.

"But you see sire I do know. Because of this stone in my hand I know without a doubt that there is one here in camelot and from what I understand of this stone it seems our little golden friend is even within the castle walls this very moment. For you see Arthur this stone is a golden stone. It senses the presence of a golden tail within 1000 feet and if there is one present it glows as it is now. So not only has it infiltrated camelot, but the castle staff as well."

"This is horrible. If this is true we must immediately conduct a search of the area and rid the kingdom of this creature." I sputtered terror gripping my heart as I ran my hand through my golden locks. Yet instead of agreeing agravain merely laugh holding up a hand to stop me speaking further.

"On the contrary nephew this is wonderful news, because along with legends of the danger they pose, their are other legends. Legends that might just intrest you. Have you ever heard the legends that if you consume the flesh and blood of a mermaid you will gain considerable strength. " I could feel my heard sinking as my mind started latching onto where he was heading with this, but wanting to be sure I nodded. Because I had indeed heard of this. I have even known some people who have tested it out and proven the rumors true. So I knew eating mermaid or merman flesh could be extremely beneficial in battle. At my nod my uncles smile only widened further.

"And has anyone told you what happens if you consume the flesh of a golden tail?" Frowning i shook my head dreading the next words out of his mouth. He laughed at this. Truly enjoying my mounting dread.

"Well let me tell you than. These creatures don't just offer strength. Oh no. Its so much more than that. Its said that if you even so much as catch a golden tail knowing what they are they will grant you a wish. Your hearts desire. It could be anything. Even to bring someone back from the dead and they would have to do it. They will have no choice but to grant it. Even if the wish were to become a slave to you for all enternity. They would have to do it. But only if you knowingly catch them, knowing what they are, and knowing of the wish. You have to bring it up for the prize to be granted, and you can't let them escape while you are thinking of your wish otherwise the prize is lost and they don't have to grant it, instead they could kill you. Thats not even the best part. Thats just if you catch them. If you were to consume the flesh of this creature not only will you become stronger than every one of your foes, but anyone who consumes even a little bit will become imortal, they will never die, and they will be the strongest people alive. Plus if a king were the one to reap its rewards. Its said the entire kingdom will prosper. The ground will yeild more fruit, the people will never get sick with incurable diseases. Only common illnesses such as the cold or such. And the best part you will never be decieved again. You will instantly be able to tell if someone speaks the truth, whether their intentions be pure, and whether or not they be a sorcerer. "

"Well thats all fine and dandy uncle but how do you expect to catch it. I am sure its aware of the legends and will most likely take cover during that time." Taking a step back and folding his arms behind his back he gave me a small smile gently twirling the still glowing stone between his fingers.

"Not possible. You see this stone has other properties besides just identifing when a golden tails near. It also traps them within a 1000 feet of the stone 2 weeks before and during a blue moon. So as long as we find it before the blue moon ends on the night of your birthday. They will not be able to go beyond 1000 feet of this stone." He laughed excitedly. I could feel the beginnings of a headache creeping up on me. All I wanted now was to get away from my uncle so I could process everything, but how. Thats when I heard it. That obnoxiously cheerful voice bounding down the hall toward me. For once I could have wept at how blessed it was to hear that voice. instead though as my uncle was mere inches from me I kept my face studiously blank as merlin approached.

"Arthur there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. You said you were going to train the knights today and your late. They have been pestering me with questions on where you disappeared to. " He scolded stopping right in front of me, blocking my uncle from reaching me. I had my suspicions that he just made that up as he saw my annoyance at my uncle. Especially since I stricly remember giving the knights the night off, but hey I never look a gift horse in the mouth. So instead i merely nodded. Struggling to hide my growing relief at being liberated.

"Yes, of course. Uncle we will discuss this more later. Until than if you will escuse me." Spinning on my heels I quickly exited the area, merlin following close behind, before my uncle even had a chance to respond.

"You ok Arthur, what were you two even talking about that had you so riled up. I could practically feel your agitation from across the hall. You looked like a cornered animal being fed horse dung." I grimaced as my uncles words filteered through my mind. Not that I wasn't grateful for the information but if this was true than I need to come up with a plan to catch it and fast, and I can't very well do that with my uncle talking my ear off. Not to mention as much as I love my uncle I don't fully trust him with this. Something about the unusual gleam in his eyes made me uncomfortable. Weary in fact. No if I want to catch this creature I'm going to have to do this without my uncle, but for that I'm going to need help.

"Merlin, assemble the knights of the round table in the council room, and bring giaus as well. I am going to need all the knowledge I can get on this." I commanded. I half expected merlin to complain, or even to ask why. Yet he did non of those. He fact for the first time ever he just nodded and quickly scurried away to do what was asked of him. Maybe even the idiot can feel the tension and unease behind my words. Maybe. 


	4. Knights of The Round Table

(Arthur POV)

"So princess what is it you wanted the round table for this time." Gwain boredly asked, resting his head on his hand, his elbow resting on the table.

"Have any of you heard the legend of the golden tail merman. " A loud clatter behind me was my anwser as merlin, who had been working on filling everyone's goblet with water, dropped the jug the moment I spoke a startled look gracing his face. Upon noticing everyone's questioning gaze upon him, he quickly blushed scarlet lowering his gaze, and bending down to clean up the spill. Rolling my eyes at my clumsy manservant I averted my gaze once more on those around me, settling my gaze upon Giaus who was sitting rigid in his chair, lips pursed.

"Giaus?"

"Sire, might I ask why you want to know?" Giaus inquired, deflecting my question back at me.

"Something my uncle told me made me curious. He said that these golden tailed mermaids are extremely powerful, and that they have the ability to change their tail for legs. Is this true Giaus?" He hesitated seeming to decide the best way to phrase the thoughts flashing within his eyes. After a moment he seemed to collect himself enough to anwser.

"Yes it is true. Golden tail merpeople are extremely rare, and extremely powerful. They are known for having the ability to walk on land though most prefer to keep to themselves. They are very intelligent creatures. Its said that although they are the most powerful creatures on earth. Most choose to use their gifts to protect those they believe to hold a great destiny." Stunned I gaped at him. Listening as he basically confirmed most of what my uncle told me plus a few extra details. Shaking myself out of my stupor I ran my fingers through my hair as I attempted to hide my growing unease.

"And another thing Giaus. My uncle said something about a wish being granted if we were to catch this merperson thing. Is this true, and likewise is it also true that if one were to consume the flesh and blood of one of these creatures they would gain eternal life, along with added benefits for the kingdom?" At this it was quite obvious by the struggle warring on his face that Hiaus was quite reluctant to anwser. Finally after what seemed an eternity he sighed, almost as if resigned, and nooded before continuing.

"Yes sire it is indeed true. If someone were to capture a golden tail while in their human form and whisper in their ear, I have caught the golden tail, and demand for their wish. The creature will have no choice but to grant the wish, but that being said if the person who caught the golden tail happened to be the person they have pledged their undying loyalty to. Not only would it have to grant the wish but they will be immediately bound to that person body and soul. Unlike before where they actively choose to follow this person. Once the golden tail is bound a faded mark, much like a birthmark, appears on their wrists. A mark similar th o that of chains wrapping around their wrists. They will still have free will but as if that moment if they were to ever betray you, or if you were to ever be killed they too would die with you. If they were to hurt you those marks would flare as hot as fire and scorch their skin as a warning. They would forever to bound to serving that person for the rest of their days." As Giaus spoke I noticed Merlin, having finished cleaning up the water, hiding in the shadows seeming to grow paler by the second. Slightly suspicious of his reaction, but not certain of the cause I decided to just watch him from the corner of my eye as I continued speaking. 

"So wait are you saying that if the person this golden tail cherishes the most were to capture them, they would be forever bound to them as a slave." Leon asked stunned disbelief clear in his voice.

"Yes tis so."

"Wait that doesn't anwser his second question about consuming the flesh and blood." Percival pointed out. At this I noticed Merlin raising his hand to his lips looking very green as though he might be sick at the thought. Confused I was about to ask if he was ok when Giaus voice broke my train of thought.

"Yes that too is true. Consuming the flesh and blood of a normal mermaid or man will boost ones strength and allow them the ability to conquer just about all of their foes, but consuming the flesh and blood of a golden tail is entirely different. Even just one drop of their blood will grant you eternal life, but consuming even a morsel of the flesh will grant you enourmous amount of power. Not to mention if a king were the one to consume it, the benefits would spread to all thouse within their kingdom. It will also ensure the wellbeing of the kings immediate family, such as wife, children, uncles, aunts. They would all gain eternal life, but it comes at a price." He warned his mouth turning down into a frown.

"Whats the price." I nervously inquired.

"Although consuming the flesh may be beneficial, because the golden tails are able to walk on land they could very well be one of your friends. It could even be someone you married. Could you honestly say you could kill them after being that close to them. Not to mention i have known tales of people going mad after killing a golden tail they once called friend and being haunted by their memory evey where they go. Its said that if you kill a golden tail after you have grown close to them their spirit will find no rest and be trapped to haunt the murderer, till the day the murderer also dies." It was like a giant buckeyt of ice water was suddenly dropped down everyones back as shivers ran up and down everyones skins.

"I never thought about it quite like that. One kore thing Giaus. Is it true that every golden tail has a birthmark on their necks in the image of a tail, and is it also true that on the night of the blue moon they will be unable to hold their transformations if water hits their skin." I quietly asked my mind rolling over all the new information.

"Yes this is true. The birthmark you are refering to is one of the only ways to identify them besides the blue moon. Most prefer to keep it hidden in some way. Wherher by a scarf, or even a neckerchief. " At this my head snapped up tirning to stare at the red scarf around merlins neck. Noticing my gaze merlin awakwardly shuffled his feet clearing his throat as my gaze made him uncomfortable. Which seemed to snap me out of my suspicions. What am I thinking. Merlins an idiot. There is no way he could be an all powerful merman. No way. Snorting silently at my own stupidity I quickly went back to anylzing everything I had heard. If this were true. Wherher or not this creature means harm to the kingdom it would probably be wise to identify them begore someone like morgana did. I can only imagine what should would be able to do with that kind of power. Goosebumps ran along the skkin of my arms at that thought. No it was too horrible to think about. This golden tail needed to be found and quickly.

"So princess what do you plan to do now?" Gwain inquired a twinkle of intrest sparkling behind his green irises.

"Well obviously the first thing we must do is find it and verfiy that its not a threat to the kingdom. We must make absolutely certain that it does not fall into morganas hands else we are doomed."

"And how do you plan to do that sire. Its not like we can just ask them to come forward. After all if it were me I would be terrified of anyone finding out. For fear of others turning against me and trying to eat me. So although I see why you want it to be found, I for one don't blame this golden tail for prefering to stay downwind." As much as I hated to admit it, Elyan had a point. If I wanted this golden tail found I am going to have to find some way to trap it. Thats when images of the stone my uncle had appeared in my head. If I could get that stone I could just send out a patrol of people to search the necks of everyone within a thousand feet and find them that way, or I could wait until the blue moon in 2 days when their transformations the weakest and find them than. Making up my mind I turned to my knights who were all waiting with bated breath.

"This is what we are going to do."


	5. The Hunt

(Merlin POV)

"Arthur, this is stupid. Its never going to work." I sighed exasperated dragging my feet as Arthur led the search though the castle the next day. When I heard Arthur mention he had a plan for catching me (albeit he has no idea its me he is searching for. ) I admit I was terrified. Until I heard what his plan entailed. Carry that bloody stone around as he and the guards searched the necks of everyone in the castle. Well almost everyone. He's so convinced of my helplessness that he hasn't even bothered, or thought, to check my neck. Which is a good thing to. If it hadn't been for that one little detail his plan may very well have worked.

"Merlin stop being such a girls petticoat. This plan is sure to work. You know why?" He askedturning to me hands on his hips as he blocked the now vacant hallway. Opening my mouth to respond i growl in annoyance ashe held up his hand to stop me. Obviously the prat didn't actually want an answer. 

"I will tell youwhy, because Merlin. This stone glowing in my hand indicates that the golden tail is within a thousand feet of this stone, and because of this if they were to leave that peramiter the stone wouldn't be glowing. Which it is. Going off this I and the guards are checking everyone within that area." Arthur smugly replied crossing his arms over his chest and smirking down at me. He obviously thought i wouldn't be able to give a reply to that, boy was he wrong.

  
"That ordinarily would be a good plan, but your forgetting one thing."

"Oh? And pray tell what is that merlin." He asked throwing up his hands in exasperation. 

"Magic Arthur. You are forgetting this golden tail is said to be the most powerful warmerlock alive. If that is true than they can easily use a cloaking spell until the search has ended. He may not be able to hide the mark, but no one said anything about hiding himself." His smug look vanished almost immediately at this. A look of frustration replacing it. He obviously didn't think anout this. Which was only proved true by his next words.

"Crap. I didn't think about that." He sighed running his fingers through his golden locks. 

"I guess searching the castle before the blue moon really is pointless. Fine let the guards, and knights know the search will be temporarily postponed until the night of the blue moon tomorrow. I know for a fact he won't be able to hide than. The blue moon is said to weaken them. Making it impossible to use their powers. So much so, that even a drop of water will revert them back to their true form during that time." I internally groaned at that. I had completely forgotten that little tidbit. Guess i will be pulling some sort of vanishing act tomorrow. Wonder if Giaus has a tonic to make me temporarily ill during the blue moon. Maybe I could... my mind was instantly snapped back to the present as fingers snapped in front of my face. Sheepishly I gazed up at Arthur, embrassed at being caught mentally drifting away.

"Merlin I know you are an idiot, but do you think you could possibly pay attention longer than 2 seconds. Hmm" 

"Sorry sire, not my fault your voice is so boring." I sarcastically replied laughing. Huffing he rolled his eyes at me, obviously too frustrated that his plan didn't work to care. Or at least thats what i thought until I found fruit in my hair after an afternoon in the stalks. Guess he did care after all.

🧜‍♂️🧜‍♂️🧜‍♂️

"Merlin there you are. I was just coming to find you." Giaus stated vacating the now empty doorway so I could enter our chambers. 

"Merlin whatever did you do this time to get yourself thrown in the stalks." Giaus exclaimed just now noticing the fruit littering my hair, and bruises from the potatoes marring my face. Grimacing I ignored his question as I sat painfully down at the table, trying in vain to work out the kinks in my shoulders. Glancing up at my uncle I sighed as I asked the question plaquing my mind. 

"Giaus, what am I going to do about the blue moon tomorrow. Arthur is dead set on locating the golden tail, and until the blue moon passes I will be utterly useless to defend myself. Not to mention that stone is a nusiance. Seeing as it traps me within a thousand feet of it. I can't even break the barrier it erractic with magic. It will be bad enough if Arthur finds out my secret, but can you imagine what would happen if Agravain or morgana were to find out. While i don't think Arthur would try to take advantage of me, I garentee agravain and morgana will have no problems asking for a wish. Not to mention eating me for the immortality." I shuddered at that imagining them tearing me apart. Giaus gave me a look of sympathy at this.

"You could always pretend to be sick, i am sure I have a tonic that could mimic the effects of an illness around here sonewhere." I sighed defeated watching him putter around through his tonics. 

"I thought about that, but I doubt Arthur would let me off the hook that easily. Besides your tonics have never really worked very well on me anyway because of my merman genes. They only work on you because of your human mutations in your blood. Knowing my look it will only give me a 6th toe like last time you tried to give me a tonic when I was dieing of posioning for arthur. Thankfully the tonic still worked, but still a 6th toe." He chuckled at this, seeming to enjoy my discomfort. 

"Well my boy, your just going to have to be extra careful than and keep away from water at all costs. At least until midnight tomorrow when the effects end. Its a shame the blue moon kicks in immediately upon the first rays of morning light." 

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to help the prat with his mer hunt which i am sure will involve lots and lots of water." I grumbled standing up and heading toward the stairs. 

"We will think of something don't lose hope my boy, now the leech tank isn't going to clean itself." He cheerfully stated my foot on the first step leading up to my room. I groaned staring back at him in dismay.


	6. Clumsiness Will Get You Killed

"Hey mate, you ok." I jumped slightly at the voice suddenly right behind me as I whirled around. I sighed in relief when I saw it was only Gwain. Sheepishly I rubbed the back of my neck as I grined awkwardly up at him. Since the moment the first rays of sunlight had filtered through the castle walls, the prat had been dragging me around with the knights once again searching for me. This time though because of my lack of magicalcontrol I was a nervous wreck. Especially when gwen tripped running past me and nearly spilled an entire pitcher of water on me. Thankfully I noticed in time and barely managed to jump out of the way before my secret was revealed. Thankfully there was only a few more hours of the blue moon left. I'm not sure how much more of this I could take. Thankfully Arthur had realized this too and sent me off on my own to search while he did the same. Now ifI can just get through this day.

"Yeah I'm ok Gwain. You just startled me is all." I nervously laughed my left eye twitching as I squeezed myself as close to the wall as possible as a servant passed by with more water. A droplets spraying the halls as it sloshed aroundin its holder as he ran past. I sighed in relief once the servant rounded the corner disappearing from view.

"Merls, I've been following you all day as I was worried about how upset you seemed this morning when Arthur sent me to come get uou for the hunt today. So far I've seen you jump 20 feet in the air in fright when even a drop of wine comes within 10 feet of you. Flitch whenever someone so much as mentions this merman, and pratically passed out when pervicival merely swatted away a fly off your neck causing your shirt collar to adjust. You can't tell me everything is ok after that."

"Umm... well..."

"MERLIN I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SEARCH FOR THE GOLDENTAIL, AND YET YOU ARE STANDING HERE SLACKING OFF." I could have kissed Arthur for his perfect timing. Gave me an escuse to escape.

"Sorry Gwain. The prats calling. Have to run." I practically flew down the hall toward the steaming king before Gwain even had a chance to open his mouth to respond. I have never been so happy to be screamed at as I was than.

"We aren't done here Merls. I still expect an answer after all this is over." He called after me as Arthur grabbing the back of my neck dragged me down the hall out of sight.

🧜‍♂️🧜‍♂️🧜‍♂️

  
I could pratically hear my feet screaming in protest as I wearily dragged my way to the kings chambers with Arthurs dinner balanced carefully in my left hand. The dollophead had me running all over the place in his search for this mystery merman. I could only imagine what he would say if he only knew how close the golden tail has been to him all night. Practically die of frustration. I chuckled at that imagining Arthur pulling out all his hair at how close I've been this entire time. Thats if he even lets me live after the reveal. Wincing slightly I was just rounding a corner thankful for this nightmarw finally being almost over when my luck ran out. Colliding full force into a body I stumbled falling backwards as Arthurs dinner went flying into the air. His Goblet of water heading right for me. I gulped in dread knowing I wouldn't be able to get outof theway in time. Hitting the ground I slammed my eyes shut, atomatically lifting my arms in a vain attempt to shield my identity as the water spilled mercilessly all over me. I groaned in dread as I heard the sharp intake of air as I felt my legs rippling between a tail and legs. I had enough control to keep myself from completely changing but not enough to stop it completely. Cautiously opening my eyes I felt all the blood leave me as I gazed up at Agravain who had a gleeful, if not malicious look on his face. I whimpered as he took a step toward me his smirk growing impossibly wider as I finally got my legs under control and once again hid my tail behind two pale skinny legs.

"So your the Golden tail. I should have known. You always did have a knack for getting in the way of my plans." Whimpering again I scooted backwards holding up a hand in front of me as if to defend myself. Though I knew it was pointless. As long as the blue moon was still in effect I was powerless to stop him from eating me. I could feel my whole body trembling as my back hit the wall behind me. Gazing up at the man blocking my exit I gazed in terror as he bending down lifted his hand toward me as if to grab me. Not wanting to see that horrible smirk a moment longer I shut my eyes tightly shivering in dread as I waited for the end. Only to snap them open again as a new voice entered the fray.

"What is going on here!?"


	7. Discovered

(Merlins POV)

"What is going on here!" Agravain who had his hand mere inches from me jerked his hand back in surprise as he and I both gazed down the hallway toward the voice. Standing there hands on his hips, surrounded by the knights of the round table, with a stern look on his face was non other than King prat himself. I could have cried seeing them coming to my rescue. That is until I remembered one crucial detail. Agravain now knows who I am. No way will he pass up this opportunity, and sure enough as I gazed fearfully up at him he smirked. I felt my heart sink knowing what was about to happen before it did. 

"Well Arthur. Its simple really I have found the golden tail merman." The anger marring Arthurs face immediately vanished replaced instead with curiosity and a tinge of apprehension, before going back to one of annoyance. 

"Thats great uncle, but that still doesn't explain why my manservant is huddled against the wall, covered in my dinner. Or why you were towering over him like that. Well uncle care to explain why my servant looks close to tears trembling in fear." Even Agravain, follower of morgana, jolted in slight fear at the obvious venom in the kings voice. Opening his mouth he was about to respond when Gwain obviously tired of seeing me looking so terrified rshed forward and pushing Agravain out of the way crouched down beside me and stared brushing off the food littering my clothes.

"You know mate, if you were going to have a party you could of invited me. Through normally the food isn't worn until after everyones too drunk too care. Haha." He teased ruffling my hair and earning a small smile from me. Agravain seeming to come to his senses glares down at Gwain steam beginning to pour from his ears. 

"Sir Gwain I advise you step away from him this instant." 

"And I advise you to shut up sir prat." Gwain retrots glarring daggers at him. Agravain is just about to no doubt shout things unfit for young ears when he is silenced by Arthur who has obviously grown tired of this.

"Uncle just anwser the question why were you attacking my servant." Seeming to forget his previous rage Agravain gleefully turns back to the now impatient king and grins at him. 

"Because sire. Your manservant here is non other than the golden tail merman." You could pratically feel the tension in the air as those words left his lips. Even Gwain had stopped fussing over me long enough to stare up at the kings uncle. Agravain taking the stunned silence as encouragement continues. 

"I was just as surprised as you. I was walking down the hall trying to decide how to corner the golden tail when I this clumsy boy runs into me knocking himself and the food to the ground. Along with spilling all the water he was carrying over him. I only saw it for a second before he gained control again. But his legs turned to a tail right in front of me." 

"Uncle..." Arthur weakly starts a troubled look on his face. Agravain must have seen the brief flash of doubt crossing the kings face because he quickly whirling around and snatching the pitcher of water a passing servant was carrying (causing the poor girl to stumble before quickly scurrying away at the mans harsh glare.) Quickly dumped the entire thing over mr. I tried to keep control as the cold liquid splashed onto me but it was no use. The sharp intake of air, followed by my pitiful Whimpering alerted me to the moment my legs momentarily reverted back to a tail before I once more regained control. This was it. The moment I had dreaded over for years. The moment when the truth was revealed and my fate would be declared. What happens next, whether I live or die, is in now out of my hands. Its all up to Arthur now. I just hope our years of friendship would at least grant me enough mercy to explain. At least I hoped so, yet as I nervously glanced up at Arthur. Scanning his shock veiled eyes for emotion I cringed as betrayal, and anger gradually appeared on his face. 

"Arthur I..." 

"Take him to the dungeons I will decide his fate tonight." The King interrupted a blank look now firmly hiding his emotions. Gwain frowning unsheathed his sword and stood protectively in front of me as sir leon, his lips in a firm sorrowful line and sir Evylan, confusion and hurt on his face, began to approach me. 

"He ain't going no where princess. Who cares if he is a merman or not. He could secretly be a princess for all i care. What i do care about and know is Merlin is our friend. He has stood by each of our sides from day one. Sacrificed who knows what for us. He has been nothing but loyal to you since the day he donned legs and came to camelot, and for what? To have his best friend the king instantly turn against him the moment he finds out he ain't human. Of course he didn't tell us. Why would he. Even if we wouldn't abuse his powers of a wish and immortality doesn't mean no one else wouldn't. The poor boy probably lived in fear of capture everyday. So although you are my king, and my friends I will not let you near him." With that he step slightly closer so he was blocking me from view before pointing his sword threateningly toward anyone who dares approach. Looking once again at Arthur I gasp as I see tears slidding slowly down his cheeks as he sadly gazed over at me. 

"That maybe so sir Gwain, but he still lied to us. To me. He let me conduct this stupid search jeaopdising his secret knowing that he was who we were looking for. If he had just been honest, if he had just told me I..." 

"What. You would what Arthur. Get off your highhorse already your queenlyness. If he had told you when uther was still alive you would of ethier turned him in, or been forced to lie to yourdads face everyday, and knowing merlins personality he most likrly didn't want to make you have to choose between him and family. And once your dad died you were do devestated over his loss that you swore off all magic. How was he supposed to tell you he is a creature of magic when everytime you turn around your screaming about the evils of magic." At this Arthur looked generally unsure of how to proceed as he ran his fingers through his royal locks frowning in confusion as he gazed at Gwain. Taking a deep breath and steeling myself I pushed myself off the ground and back onto my feet. Clenching my hands into fists i calmly but gently pushed Gwain out of the way so I could face the king,my friend. 

"Arthur I..." I froze as two beefy arms wound around my waist pulling me harshly back against someones chest. Apparently while everyone was focusing on Arthurs and Gwains confrontation. Everyone had failed to notice Agravain sneaking over to me in the background, until he had me trapped against him. 

"Uncle whatever are you doing. Release merlin at once." Instead of anwsering Agravain leaning closer so his face was inches from my ear, causing me to shiver in dread at the hot air tickling my skin. He whispered 2 sentences in my ear that froze me in place _._

_"I have caught the goldentail merman. Now I demand my wish."_


	8. Wish

(Arthurs POV)

"I _have caught the goldentail merman. I demand my wish."_ Although the words were whispered into merlins ear. They were still barely loud enough for us all to hear. I stared stunned at my uncle unsure exactly what to say. What does one say to their uncle who is standing before you holding your friend hostage. How do you respond to him demanding a wish greed flashing in his eyes. Especially when the look on his face made it so painfully obvious his wish will not be for your benefit. 

"Uncle what is the meaning of this." I demanded attempting to keep my voice from quivering in anger. Ignoring me he smirked gleefully down at merlin who had begun to shake as he attempted to surppress the innate magic bursting at the seams. I could tell by the flickers of gold struggling against the blue that he was losing this battle. Until finally closing his eyes he sighs. Going slack in his arms he opens his mouth and in a voice from the grave begins to speak.

" _What wish do you desire O captor. Although it pains me I cannot deny you the wish you have won, but I warn you although the wish can be anything there are some wishes I cannot fulfill._

  1. Although the legends say differently I cannot bring forth the dead. Unless you want flesh eating zombies returning. I don't have the power to bring back a soul once its entered abilon.
  2. If your wish is for Arthur to die than save your breath, his and my soul are bound by destiny. No wish can sever that. Although I am loath to tell you this my magic bids me speak. I can't be wished to kill Arthur but wishes that do not directly harm him I can grant. Indirect killing wishes I can grant. Say you wish Arthur to die for example. I can not grant that. But if you were to wish me unable to stop anyone else from killing him I would be forced to comply. I cannot fulfil any wish or command that will directly put Arthur in danger.
  3. Going off the other one I can't grant any wishes that will directly kill another only indirect ones can I grant.
  4. You only get one wish so make it count. Although a goldentail merman is forced to grant a wish to anyone who catches them. The captor is only granted one wish. Even if he were to catch the goldentail again, once he has used up his one wish that is it. Only the one the goldentail has sworn loyalty to, the one they consider their king is granted a never ending supply of wishes. And no Agravain thats not and never will be you or morgana.
  5. Finally, if..." I can feel the pain and fear in Merlins voice as he struggles once again at the magic, forcing him to speak, as he attempts to stop himself from saying this last rule whatever it may be. After a moment he resigns himself once more and sighs before continuing.



"If you decide once you have received your wish to eat me to gain immortality the wish will still stand. Although I dread it If thats the path you choose to take once you utter the words to bind me at the start of the consuming I...I will be unable to fight back." I shiver at his words dread filling my heart as merlin falling silent gazes at the ground awaiting the wish that could end his life. I could see merlin trembling as a silent tear rolled down his face my anger falling away with it. Replaced instead with sorrow, hurt, and a twinge of concern for my merfriend. 

"Let him Go!!" My eyes snap open at that (when did I close them in the first place?) Gazing at Gwain and the other knights whom I had forgotten were still there. During merlins speech they had unlike me not remained idle. Instead they had been quietly unsheathing their swords and surrounding Agravain where he stood. In all the commotion I had also failed to notice Gwen, and Giaus appearing at my side staring in horror at the scene in front of them. Concern for merlin clear on their face. 

"I believe he gave you an order Agravain. Release our friend now." Leon seethed. Venom slipping into each word as he pointed his sword at the nobel. Instead of obeying my uncle merely pulls merlin closer so he is inbetween the blade and Agravain before backing up against the wall so as to stop any sneak attacks. Than continuing with his wish as if no one had spoken he smiled at his next words.

"Yes. Goldentail merman for my one and only wish I wish for morgana to be queen, and all the knights, and guards to obey her command, and for you to serve and obey only her and me even if we were to order your death, but I want you to be aware of everything just to have no control over your actions so that you will suffer as you betray those you love." 

"No merlin." Everyone gasped in horror as merlin struggling to stop the magic began to glow golden with his eyes as he fulfilled his wish. 

"Your wish... is my command O king." He spat tears spilling freely down his face as the magic enveloped all the guards and knights. I watched horrified as one by one my friends dropped their swords a blank devoted look filling their expressions as one by one they dropped to their knees before Agravain and the newly appeared Morgana who had magically materilized in front of them as the magic took hold. Feeling a tug on my arm I glance dazed over at Giaus and Gwen who are anxiously tugging on my arms attempting to pull me away to safety. 

"Sire we must get out of here." Giaus urgently whispered glancing anxiously at merlin who was still held fast by Agravain as he attempted to stop the rest of the magic from forcing his betrayal. 

"Oh no you aren't going anywhere brother dearest." Morgana sneered raising her hand in my directly. What ever spell she had been planning on using was cut off by Merlin loud outburst of no before his eyes which were alternating between blue and gold flashed completely gold. Next second I found myself, Giaus, and Gwen transported far away from the castle, but not before seeing the look of absloute rage on my sisters face, followed by merlins look of complete terror as the magic from the wish took hold of him forcing him into submission to Morgana. Slamming hard against the cold stone flooring of a cave, I jumped to my feet frantically gazing around me at the place merlin sent us. Only than did I see the carefully carved figurines lying around the place. Looking at one of a dragon gasped as I finally processed where merlin had sent us. We were in cendreds kingdom, in the cave that once housed the dragon king. Merlin had sent us to balinors cave. 

Why?


	9. Will's demise

(Arthur's POV)

"Arthur? Are you ok." Gwen quietly inquired, placing a hand on my tremblimg shoulder, as Giaus watched silently from the mouth of the cave. Shaking off her hand i folded my arms securely around my waist as i moved from her reach. My eyes never leaving the many wood carvings lining the cave as my mind attempted to process everything that happened. How could merlin of all people have magic. Not only that but he wasn't even human. My thoughts whirling a mile a minute i angrily screamed into the air closing my eyes as I slammed my fist against the stone wall. Scraping my knuckles and causing beads of blood to appear. I could hear Gwen squeaking in concern behind me but i ignored her. I was too upset to pay her any attention right now. It was only the calloused dry hand gently gripping my hurt hand that brought me swiftly from my thoughts. Opening my eyes I slowly followed the arm, past the shoulders, to the saddened weary face of my court physician. I could clearly see the concern in those sad dull blue eyes, but instead of calming me down. If anything the sadness on his face only served to make me angrier. Snatching my hand away i slapped him hard across the face making him stumble and fall to the ground. Gwen, sweet gwen, worried rushed over to Giaus and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ignoring the hurt on his face i angrily turned away from him shaking with rage as i finally opened my mouth to speak.

"Why Giaus. Why did he lie to me? All this time and not once did he mention it. Did he think it a joke when i started the searches? Was he laughing at me behind my back as i failed in my attempts to find him?" I demanded shaking with rage and hurt as i stared him down, as he banadaged with hand with banadagesbthat seemed to come out of nowhere. Half of me wanted to ask where the bandages even came from but the other half didn't care too consumed with rage. Sadly that half won out.

"No of course not. Merlin adores you Arthur. I can't tell you the number of times i had to drug him just so he would get some sleep rather than worring over your well being. That boy has no sense of self presevation. If i would let him, he would spend all his time serving you. He may complain and argue, and even tease you to your face about the chores you give him. Yet behind closed doors he would spend hours just polishing your armour even when its already clean. His polishing could even put George to shame. He just acts like the worst servant in the world when you are around because he knows it cheers you up to have an escuse to banter with him and tease him. So he purposely messes up just so he can see you smile. He is terrified that because of everyone leaving and betraying you, that you will eventually end up like Uther bitter and alone fearful of betrayal. Seeing traitors where only friends remain. So he goes out of his way to prove himself to you. To prove to you that not everyone is a threat. He sees you as a brother Arthur. He looks up to you, and when do anything for you." Giaus replied letting go of my now bandaged hand and taking a step back. Sighing i turned away from him crossing my arms over my chest. The anger falling away to instead be replaced by a deep sense of sadness and hurt over his secrets.

"If what you say is true Giaus. Why than did he never tell me? We have known each other for 4 years, and yet this is the first i am hearing of it. Why Giaus? Why not tell me after my dad died? Why wait?" I whispered tightening my arms around my waist. I stiffined as i felt him lay a hand on my shoulder a deep sigh of resignation sounding behind me. Turning around i stare into his tired eyes as he motioned for both Gwen and I to sit down. Taking a seat beside Gwen leaning against the cave wall i sadly gaze up at the physician as he takes a seat across from us. Whatever he was about to tell us i knew it wasn't going to be good. Finally after a moment he broke the silence beginning to speak.

"To anwser that i must first tell you why he left lake avalon and the horrible tragedy that occured just a month before he left. You see merlin even among his own kind was an oddity. As he wasn't fully mer nor was he human as his dad was human and his mom was a mermaid. Not only that but his dad was a dragon king balinor and... yes Arthur balinor is merlins dad. Don't interupt, let me finish as this is not an easy tale to tell. Now as i was saying balinor was human, hunith is a mermaid. Even in the mer world those kind of relationships are forbidden. Their relationship was done in secret and because of that they were never able to marry. But that didn't matter to them they loved each other and were planning on running away together. Balinor was willing to go through a sacred and permanent magical ritual that would allow him to become a merman and for them to run away to the ocean and live together away from all the scrutiny. 

It was a week before they were to leave when Uther sent guards out to kill balinor. Although mermaids were relatively safe from uther he didn't want to risk uther learning of hunith and taking his anger out on her so he left never knowing that hunith was pregnant. It wasn't until a month after he left that she realized she was with child but by than balinor had vanished. So she raised merlin alone. The other mer people by this point had learned of the forbidden relationship after witnessing merlin being born with a golden tail which is only given to those children spawned of half breds of magic. Knowing balinor had magic they put 2 and 2 together. They were outraged. They began to ostracize her and metlin. They avoided them like the plague refusing to allow their children to even associate with him for fear he would infect them with bad ideas. They became outcasts of their own kind. Over time the people stopped pushing hunith away and once more accepted her into their communities but no matter what she said or did merlin was still treated badly. It also didn't help that because he is a half breed he can walk on land. No other mer person can do that. So needless to say it served to isolate him even more. Only his friend will dared to speak to him. Will was the only one to treat him like a person rather than just an abomination. It was because of will and his mom that he didn’t completely lose his mind and lash out against those who hated him. Instead he became the boy you see now. But all good things come to an end. It was 4 years ago. 

A month before he left, it happened. Merlin since he was born has had the ability to wield magic. To him its his life force. Something he can't live without. Yet something even among the mers was considered evil and hated. So fearful of what would happen if this ability were discovered hunith taught her son fear. Fear and secrets. From the day he was born merlin has been taught to hide who he was for fear of being killed and he managed to hide it for 16 years too. It was only a month before he left when it happened. Will was being picked on by a couple bullies when merlin happened upon them. Merlin hating bullies tried to intervene and stop them. Which only resulted in him getting punched and recieving a black eye before they resumed beating will. Knowing he had no chance physically stopping them and knowing non of the other villagers would help merlin felt he had no choice but to protect his friend with magic revealing to all who he is. Needless to say it caused dire consequences. The villagers only hearing that magic was used automatically assumed merlin had attacked the bullies and attempted to kill merlin. They would have succeeded to if will hadn't stepped in and taken the blame claiming he was the one with magic and not merlin. They questioned the bullies whether it was true but they had not seen who had wielded the power so it was decided will was the sorcerer and was killed in merlins place. Merlin tried to stop them and tell them what really happened but by this point everyone had convinced themselves will was to blame and wouldn't hear another word. So he watched as his friend was sentenced to death and sent to be devoured by the kraken they keep locked away for such punishments. They made merlin watch as will was dropped in the krackens cage. They made him watch as it tore through the boys flesh like butter devouring him alive. They made him listen as will screamed and cried before finally falling silent. It was only through the magic suppresant bracelet his mom placed on his wrist before hand that kept him from flinging himself down and using his magic to save will ruining the boys efforts. 

When it was all done the cage was covered in wills blood an image that haunts merlin to this day. Merlin has never been the same since. He still wakes up screaming even now 4 years later, wills name on his lipsas images of his only friend being torn apart and devoured plagues his mind. Ever since than he has vowed never to tell another soul of his magic for fear of it happening again. True to his word he hasn't told anyone. Lancelot found out after seeing him preform magic to stop the griffin, i found out because i am his uncle, anyone else who found out was by accident. You were the first one he ever thought of telling. It was only through my begging and pressuring that you didn’t find out sooner. His mother fearing that the others would learn the truth and kill merlin sent him away to me. Since he has come into your service i have seen him flourish. No longer was he the scared young man terrified of taking risks. Now he has a purpose and a place he can finally call home. With friends who love and cherish him. He has spent everyday since coming here protecting you Arthur. So please believe me when i say although merlin lied he is nothing but loyal to you. In fact if you were to ask him to he would tie himself to the prye and use his magic to set it alight. He would allow you to kill him if thats your desire." Giaus finished staring me down with an intensity i have never seen. Placing my face in my hands, my elbows on my knees, i closed my eyes attempting to process everything he said. I couldn’t believe the suffering merlin had to go through. I can't imagine having to witness a friend dying so horribly. No wonder he never told me and now he is being held captive by morgana and Agravain who plan on eating him for his powers. Taking a deep breath to calm my self i lifted my face to meet Giaus and Gwens worried faces. Smiling i opened my mouth and gave my decision. 

"Lets go get our warlock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry for the long wait. I hit a wall with my writing and it took me a while to get over itbto new ideas. Though I am happy to announce that I am currently working on the next chapter as we speak so hopefully it will be up soon. :)


	10. Infiltration

* * *

**(Arthur's POV)**

* * *

"So how are we going to sneak in. The place is swarming with guards." Gwen whispered huddling deeper beneath her cloak as a guard passed by. It had taken us an entire day but by morning light we had finally arrived back in camelot in disquise. We had managed to get our hands on some servants clothes and a cloak so that we could hide in plain sight in the castle. Yet we still had no idea how we were going to free merlin. Especially when all our loyal knights and guards were controlled by the wish. Thats another problem we have to deal with. How to unenchant our men.

"If I may sire. I think I may know of where they may be keeping merlin and how to unenchant everyone." Giaus whispered. nodding I glanced around us making sure no one was looking and pulled them both into an abandoned chamber that hadn't been used in a while. Turning back to Giaus I motioned for him to continue as Gwen and I settled down in a couple chairs at the table.

"Well your highness as you know, the Golden Tailed Merman has the ability to grant one wish to the one who catches him. Once the wish is granted that person, (no matter how many times they catch him again), will not recieve another wish. But there is a catch. The golden tail each life cycle chooses a human they respect. That human will have the abilitiy to have unlimited wishes from the merman without having to catch him first. This person merely needs to be in the samevroom as the goldentail , making eye contact to make a wish."

"Thats all well and good Giaus but how are we supposed to fiqure out who it is merlin chose as this special person he respects." Both Giaus and Gwen looked at me as if I were stupid at this. I frowned confused.

"What?" Rolling her eyes and offering me a gentle smile. Gwen placed her hand on my shoulder. Her puppy dog brown eyes boring into my blue orbs.

"Arthur I am pretty sure Merlin chose you." My mouth fell open at that. No way does merlin respect me. He calls me your royal pratness for goodness sake. How is that respectful. I was just about to argue this point when suddenly a moment from 3 years ago ran through my mind.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

  
_"Enter!" I called not even glancing up from the reports I was reading. Just because I was hurt and unconscious for 2 days doesn't mean I am going to stop working. Much to Giaus and my dads chargin. At the sound of the door opening and silently clicking shut without a single word spoken I unwillingly tore my gaze from my work. I frowned surprised to see merlin standing there looking nervous and slightly sorrowful as he closed the door behind him. Turning to face me. He was biting his bottom lip as he gazed awkwardly at the ground avoiding my gaze. Confused by his odd behavior I didn't our usual banter might lighten things up a bit._

_"Wow merlin who would have thought you do know how to knock." He gave me a small smile as he finally met my gaze yet still the usual snappy response was missing. I was just about to comment on his wierd behavior when finally his mouth moved forming words that confused me more._

_"Arthur I have been here a year now dodging goblet, and being beaten up with a mace, and although you are still a prat I am grateful I had this opportunity to serve a prat like you. You will make a fine king one day. The best this kingdom has ever and most likely ever will see. I am glad to be your servant. "_

_"Merlin whats going on? is this your resignation? Are you quitting?" I was definitely confused by this point. Sure in the beginning I would have been over joyed to see him quit. In fact I tried my hardest to make the job unbearable so he would quit. Yet now although i am loath to admit it I find his company not completely unbearable._

_"No you prat. I am happy to be your servant until the day I die and that will never change." I was about to demand anwsers as his words merely succeeded in confusing me more, but before i could he grabbed the door handle and swinging it open stepped out into the hallway but not before leaving me with one final message._

_"Just don't be a dollophead ok." He whispered closing the door behind him but not before I saw a tear slip gently down his cheek as he turned away from me. Leaving me confused and slightly concerned. A part of me wanted to jump up and rush out insearch of anwsers, but the other part (the stronger side of me.) didn't want him knowing how much I really care. After all if the king were to learn of our friendship it would be the chopping block for merlin. I shuddered at that. No its better if I feign an uncaring attitude toward him. I'm sure he fine. He's always fine._

* * *

**_End Flashback_ **

* * *

Maybe they are right after all.

"Ok if I am this special person how do I get close enough to make a wish and how do we even find him. I doubt they are keeping him in the dungeons, and what do I even wish for?" I enquired.

"I am not sure how we will get close enough but I have a hunch of where they may be keeping him. In the time of the purge Uther had a special torture chamber created to interagate sorcerers while submitting them to some of the worst tortures known to man. I believe that is where we will find our warlock as it is so hard to find and not well known that almost no one knows of its existence. I do not know how morgana found out of its existence but I am certain merlin is there. As for the wish you need only to wish to undo the previous wish and to once more be made king." I nodded running my fingers through my blond hair. My hood falling as I pushed it aside.

"That could work but where is this torture chamber if its so hard to find, and get to."

"Do you remember the cavern where the dragon was once kept. Well right inside that cave at the bottom of the stairs, before you encounter the dragons keep is a door. That door leads to the torture chamber. Uther had it placed there to limit the risk of anyone ever accidentally stumbling upon it. It was a well kept secret. The only problrm is I am sure Morgana will have it well guarded. Getting past them will not be easy."

"And thats where I come in." A voice behind us stated cheerfully.


	11. Feeing Merlin

* * *

**(Arthur's POV)**

* * *

I gasped spinning to face our uninvited guest.

"Calm down I'm not under their spell. I was away from camelot at the time of the take over I found out only recently what was going on." Modred assured us attempting to calm the terror that no doubt crossed our faces. Shaking myself I coughed awkwardly, not happy to have shown even a moment’s fear.

"Anyway you said you could get us past the guards?" I asked attempting to nonchalantly change the subject.

"Yes I recently learned a teleportion spell that could get us just past the guards into the cave. Morgana only has guards stationed outside the cave so once inside it will be easy to get to merlin, but I am not as strong as metlin so I can only do this spell one time. How you will get merlin out will be a problem you will have to fiqure out. As once I do this spell I will be exhausted. I can also only transport you three. I won't be able to come with. If you are willing to accept my help that is. I know you were unaware of my magic Arthur but this may be your only chance. So what do you say are you in?" Sharing a brief glance with Gwem I sighed nodding to indicate my approval. I was seriously getting a headache from all these lies. Honestly if one more person tells me they have magic I think I might just scream.

"Ok than if you all are ready than make a cirle around me holding hands. Yes just like that. This will take a lot of energy so its best not to distract me. Ok here goes nothing." Taking a deep breath. Eyes flashing a brillant gold. He began to chant in a deep rumbling voice.

_"Ego beesch de te, regina Albus veteris religionis. Audi tui servos suos vocare. Da mihi potestatem, tellus et tempus. Ad nos Emrys deorsum."_ I gasped clutching more tightly to Gwens and Giaus hands as I felt my feet leave the ground before suddenly I found my self shivering inside a dark cold cave beneath the castle. Letting go of Giaus and Gwens hands I glanced around us spotting the door, Giaus told us about, by a giant cliff.

Getting their attention I nodded to it as I began walking towards it. I just hope modred will be ok. Grabbing the handle I was surprised to find it unlocked. Morgana must not have thought anyone would get this far. Swinging the door open we gasped in shock as we saw Merlin chain to a bed covered in blood. Rushing to him I frantically began checking him for wounds. I was relieved to see they were just superfical cuts that just bled enough to look serious. They must have wanted to torture him before killing and eating him. Placing my hand gently on his shoulder I shook him awake.

"Merlin." I whispered.

"Come on you lazy daisy open your eyes. This is no time to be napping." I playfully teased to mask my worry. I smiled as I saw him finally begin to blink open his eyes.

"There you are." I laughed at the look of astonishment plastering his face as he finally realized who had woken him. Seeming to realize I was a merage tears filled his eyes slipping freely down his cheeks.

"A..Arthur."

"Yeah merlin its me. Did you really think I wouldn't come for you. Honestly Merlin your such a girl." I teased untying the ropes securing his hands as Gwen and Giaus did his legs.

"A..Arthur its really you. I'm so sorry Arthur I wanted to tell you for so long, but I didn’t know how. I'm so sorry." He sobbed throwing himself into my arms the moment he was no longer tied down. I've never really been good at emotional situations like these. Unsure how to proceed I awkwardly patted his back.

"There there um its.. its ok um..." Glancing at Gwens and Giaus's amused faces I grimaced turning a bright shade of cherry red. Clearing my throat I swiftly pushed him gently away avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Ok Merlin thats enough. We need to get out of here before Morgana and Agravain realize we are down here and..."

"Oh I think its quite too late for that brother dearest." I felt shivers run up my spine at that sickenly sweet voice. Turning slowly to face the door I frown as I see Agravain and Morgana blocking the only exit smirking at me.

"Now did you really think I wouldn't have put some kind of warning system on this room. Anytime someone thats not me enters this room I am alerted immediately through my magic of the intrusion. Honestly brother did you really think it would be so simple, but no matter it just made it easier for me to kill you." She laughed taking a menacingly step toward us. Gwen pulling merlin toward her. Quickly cutled around him as if attempting to protect him from her wrath. Giaus standing in between them and Morgana. Drawing my sword from the sheath around my waist I pointed it warningly at her daring her to try to harm merlin again.

"Oh brother _Moveretur."_ I yelped in fright as my sword was suddenly ripped out of my hand. Clattering uselessly to the ground out of reach. Glaring at her I moved a step closer to merlin as if my proxmity could some how protect him. Smirking and rolling her eyes she opened her mouth raising her hand as she prepared to kill me.

" _Occid..._ "

"Arthur the wish!" Giaus yelled cutting Morgana off mid spell. Agravain realizing what he meant screeched leaping for me in an attempt to stop me. Not fast enough though. Spinning around and grabbing merlin from Gwen I made eye contact with him and made my wish.

"Merlin I wish that Agravains wish would be null and void and that Morgana and Agravain were forever banished from camelot never able to return again." Merlin eyes glowing gold smiled a wide toothed grin as he granted my wish.

"As you wish honored one." He reverently agreed before a bright flash of light and Agravains and Morganas scream swept through the room. Next thing I know we are in the throne room all the knights surrounding us looking dazed.

"What happened. I haven't felt this confused since I woke up from the tavern in Queen Annis bed 5 years ago." Gwain stated rubbing his head as he glanced at me. I laughed joyfully as I realized what this means. We won. We won without any casualties.

"Arthur?" A timid voice behind me asks. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I slowly turn to face my manservant. Whose standing nervously chewing a hole through his bottom lip as he wrings his hands together avoiding eye contact.

"Arthur I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have told you when this search began and avoided this mess but I... I was scared I..." I cut him off dragging him into a bone crushing hug as I growled in his ear tears falling gently down my face.

"Darn right you should have told me." Merlin whimpered pitifully at that wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my shoulder.

"And you will be mucking the stables and spending time in the stocks everyday for a month for this but for now I'm just glad your ok." He made a sound which seemed like a cross between a whimper and a chuckle still holding tightly to me. Its going to take time, and a lot of explaining but eventually everything will be just fine. 

* * *

**6** **Years Later**

* * *

"MERLIN!!!" I screamed storming angrily down the hallway, hands balled into fists. Pushing open the door to Giaus chambers I stormed inside glaring hatefully around the patients area. Giaus raising an eyebrow his lips twitching at my appearnace he nodded up to merlins room. Indicating he was up there. Storming up the stairs I barreled inside his room steam blillowing out my new donkey ears. Merlin took one look at me and burst out laughing clutching his sides and tears streamed down his face from mirth.

"Merlin is this your idea of a joke undo it right now." I yelled my donkeys tail swishing angrily behind me as my blue eyes flashed dangerously at my court sorcerer.

"I'm sorry Arthur but it actually wasn't me this time who did it." He chuckled wiping a stray tear of mirth from his eye. Frowning I crossed my arms raising an eyebrow at him indisbelief.

"Oh? If you didn't do it than who..." I paused as my new ears picked up faint giggling from the closet. Sighing I approachedbhis closet knowing exactly who the culprit was. Swiftly yanking open the door . I watched as 2 small red and pink blurs tumbled to the ground from leaning on the closet door. Jumping to their feet and grinning wickedly at me they giggled as they stared at my new features.

"Yagrine, Freya do you two happen to know how i woke up eith some rather unusual features?" They giggled their grins widening.

"Nooo." They laughed darting for the door as I stepped toward them. Grabbing them Around the middle I hauled them onto my shoulders smirking at them.

"Oh of course not and I assume it was my other magical daughters who turned me into a donkey?" I laughed smiling at them.

"Ok so maybe we might have done a little spell." Freya admitted sheepishly.

"I see." I laughed placing them gently on the bed.

"But it was uncle Merlin's idea. He taught us the spell." Yagrine blurted out pointing to my friend who was attempting to blend in to the wall.

"Traitors." Merlin muttered under his breath.

"Oh is that so? So you just thought it be funny to teach them that sprll huh merlin." I teased pretending to be mad.

"I was merely teaching them to control the magic they were born with, and if they happened to stumble upon a partial donkey spell. Hey who am I to deny my neices." He grinned his eyes sparkling.

"I see well than if you happen yo stumble your way to the stalks today who am I not to lock you there for thd rest of the day." I smirked as his face fell slightly.

"Prat."

"Idiot."

"Dollophead."

"Clotpole."

"Hey thats my word."

"And it duits you well. Now will you just change me back already merlin."

"Alright alright fine. Though I think you look better this way." He muttered his eyes flashing gold before my donkey ears and tail vanished. Sighing in relief I looked up ready to tease him when I noticed he was gone.

"Where did merlin go." I attempted to ask my children only for a sharp braying to come outbof my mouth. Causing the girls to break into a new round of giggles.

"MERLIN!!!"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Thanks so much guys for hanging with me. This story took a lot longer than I thought it would. It kind of just took on a life of its own. Anyway make sure to leave a comment of what you thought. My next fanfiction will be on Deathnote. Summery and latin translation below.**

**Latin Translation in Order:**

**Ego beesch de te, regina Albus veteris religionis. Audi tui servos suos vocare. Da mihi potestatem, tellus et tempus. Ad nos Emrys deorsum:** I beesch of thee White queen of the old religion. Hear thy servants call. Grant me the power of earth and time. Take us to Emrys down below.

**Moveretur:** Disarm

**Occidere:** Kill

**Title: My Girlfriend Kira**

**Summery:** **Light Yagami has been dating Misa Amane for the past 2 months now, and he is ready to burst. Tired of the manipulation and emotional abuse Light has finally gained the courage to break up with her. That is until she gets her hands on a notebook that could kill him with nothing more than his name and face. Trapped in a loveless relationship Light might just need a detectives help to escape his girlfriends madness. And who better than the worlds greatest detective L to free him from deaths grasp.**


End file.
